It has become more and more common for vehicle occupants to engage in various work- or entertainment-related activities. The activities typically involve various forms of displays which the occupants view instead of looking out of the vehicle, and can offer a productive or entertaining way to pass the time spent traveling. The quality of the viewing experience can be influenced by the amount of ambient light that penetrates the vehicle.
US patent application num. 20150261219 describes an autonomous mode controller configured to control the operation of shaded vehicle windows. However, the operation is unrelated to watching video. Thus, there is a need to be able to control ambient light levels in a vehicle in a way related to consumption of video content while in the vehicle.